japanesecommunityfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
틀:문자열 처리 틀 둘러보기
} | above=루아 모듈을 사용해서 최적화되었습니다. | group1 = Trim by counting | list1= * – To return a substring, specified by its position and length. * – To trim down to a specified number of characters. * – To trim down to a specified number of characters, or duplicate the string to a specified number. * – To crop a specified number of characters off the end. * – To crop a specified number of characters off the beginning and end. * – To trim the first specified number of characters. * – To return a number of characters from the end, returns a parameter if the string is empty. * – To trim down to the last specified number of characters. * – To trim down to a specified number, starting at a given number from the left. * – Select a substr based on starting and ending index. * – Returns a given character from a string, but not accented letters. | group2=Trim by checking | list2= * – To trim any leading or trailing whitespace ( does so too, but is less effective) * – To trim down to the first space. * – To remove anything before the first space. * – To trim down to the beginning letters. * – To trim down to the beginning numbers. | group3= Insert strings |list3= * – Repeat character string n times * – Returns the string, after replacing all occurrences of a specified string with another string. * – Inserts a string at character location strloc, or appends if strloc<=0. * – Extracts string prefix up to location strloc, or whole string if strloc<=0. * – Returns the string, after replacing the first occurrence of a specified string with another string. |group4= Length |list4= * – Returns a string's length. * – IF LENgth Greater then or Equal to. * – To check if a string is "longer or equally long" or "shorter" than a given length. * – To check if a string is "shorter or equally long" or "longer" than a given length. * – To check if a string is "not equal" or "equal" to a given length. * – To check if a string is "shorter", "equal", or "longer" than a given length. | group5=Analyse string | list5= * – To check if a string ends with a given string. * – Returns the numerical location of a given string in a string. * – Returns the numerical location of a given string in a string. * – Zero-based substring search. * – Searches a substring in a string at the given offset. * – Returns the ASCII value of a single character. * – Returns the number of letters that begin a string. * – Returns the number of numbers that begin a string. * – Compares two strings for alphabetical order, and returns a value accordingly. | group6=Trim, dedicated | list6= * - Removes "WikiProject" from a pagename * - Removes the string "unranked_" from the left of a string (taxonomy). * – Returns the length of a ship name prefix, if listed (ship names). * – To trim off any parenthesis text at the end of a string (disambiguation). * – Returns text in parenthesis at the end of a string (disambiguation). * – Removes wikilink brackets (wikicode). |group11=Technical developments |list11= * Module:String * mw:Help:Magic words – About . * mw:Help:Extension:ParserFunctions – About , , , etc. |group12=Feature requests |list12 * bugzilla:6455 – Set $wgPFEnableStringFunctions = true on WMF wikis * bugzilla:26092 – Enable or install string parsing wikimarkup functionality on WMF wikis | below= * 분류:문자열 처리 틀 | belowclass=hlist }}